Camisado
by Angel of Tsuki
Summary: The IV and Your hospital bed, This was no accident...Sora's in the hospital...again. Rated T to be safe. A little Shonen-ai if you squint. Based of of Panic! at the Disco's song Camisado.


_The IV and_

_Your hospital bed_

_This was no accident_

_This was a therapeutic chain of events _

"Sora. Keep your eyes open. Please. Keep them open!" The strile smell of the hospital is stifiling to me. I can't stand the smell. I feel like I'm going to gag. You'd think by now I'd be used to it. Sora's only in here once a week. It's not normal. That freaking smell. It's going to kill me someday. I can hear them yelling at Sora. So he'll stay awake. He'll make it through though. He always does. So until they let me see him I'll deal with the smell of dying people, the smell, and that haunting feeling you get when you walk into a hospital.

"In again Riku? The nurse asked.

"Un. Sora can't seem to stay out of trouble." I reply smiling to Areith, the nurse. All the nurses have gotten to know me, because of Sora.

"Well why don't you sit back and Relax, and I'll let you know when the doctor will let you see him." She smiled kindly at the Silver haired teen. 'How did he have a relapse. Therapy should have stopped his aggressive behavior.' She thought sadly, thinking of the Brunette

Riku sighed. No matter how many times they moved, he couldn't keep Sora out of a fight. It was like he went looking for them. Every time. Hallow Bastion. Twilight Town. Destiny Islands. The list went on. A screech rang trough the hospital.

Doctors and nurses scurried around the surgery room. The young boy on the table screamed, as they had cut into him. He shouldn't have been able to feel it. The anesthetic didn't work! Doctors hurried to finish what they had started, hopping they wouldn't cause the young boy too much pain.

Riku ran to the emergency room. Running down the halls he barely noticed the picture of Sora on the 'most visited' wall. All he could think about the little brunettes scream. Skidding to a stop right outside the door, Riku started to pace, hopping they would come out with good news about his best friend. He didn't look at the Christmas decorations on the emergency waiting room wall. Twenty minuets later the doctor came out of the surgery room, his face grim.

"Is he alright?" Riku asked hurriedly. The doctor put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. The anesthetic didn't work, so we worked as fast as we could to get him closed up. Unfortunately, there was a stab wound in his lungs. We couldn't work on it while he could feel it. We did the best we could, while the anesthetist tried to put him under, but he gave up before that. One of the nurses found this." The doctor explained handing him a piece of folded paper. "It's addressed to you."

"Thank- thank you for all you've done doctor." Riku whispered hoarsely. In a daze he opened the note.

_Dear Riku,_

_If your reading this, then once again I'm in the hospital and the nurses finally found the note. Hopefully I'm dead while you reading this. It's an awful thing I know. To hope I'm dead. I just can't take it anymore. During the War, I went, never thinking I'd come home. You helped me out a lot then. Our roles were reversed. I was jaded and a pessimist. You on the other hand, kept telling me that I had to live one more day. To just keep going. To look towards the end of that dark tunnel. I tried. And we made it. But by then I had killed so many people. Nobodies and Heartless alike. I couldn't stand it. So I kept getting in fights. Hopping to not have to live with the guilt anymore. I'm such a liar. I kept telling you to tell me your feelings about the war, yet I couldn't tell you mine. I was forced into therapy. And I got better. …For a little while. And then I started fighting again. I'm writing this right before I go looking for another one. I know I caused you trouble, and I'm sorry. Besides, I can't stand the smell of that hospital anymore. I'll love you always. _

_Sora._

Tear drops splattered on the paper. Riku's tears. Sora. His Sora, was dead. Never going to come back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Sora." He whispered. Turning and walking away. He thought about everything with Sora. And then the note. He gave a shaky laugh. This damn hospital still wanted to make him gag on the smell.

_The IV _

_And you hospital bed_

_This was accident_

_This was a therapeutic chain of events._

A/N: Wooo! Another one up. Now I haven't been all lazy in my writing. I've worked on a little. I have two chapter stories I'm working on. I don't know if they're ever going to make it here, But I'm damn well gonna try. Anyway. I came up with this idea in my last block study hall, when I was listening to Camisado. Thus we have the name, and the inspiration of this fic. I hope you liked it, and I'm hopping to be back soon.


End file.
